


In More Ways

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-20
Updated: 2000-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray stumbles upon a very unexpected situation.





	In More Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(In More Ways)

**Caveat Lector, Reader Beware**  
(scroll to the bottom for warnings and notes)  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"In More Ways"  
by Giuliana  
May 2000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ray smiled as the Consulate's front door opened with a jiggle of the  
handle and the side of a credit card. So easy. Fraser still hadn't gotten  
around to changing the locks. Or maybe he liked it when Ray showed up  
unannounced in the middle of the night.

 _Yeah, keep on dreaming, Kowalski_.

He shut the door and pocketed the card. He silently made his way through  
the building. He had no real reason to be there. Earlier, Frannie had  
given him some info on a case that he and Fraser had been working on  
together off and on, and he decided to use it as an excuse to go see  
his partner. It was rather pathetic when he thought about it.

A few steps away from Fraser's office, Ray stopped. Was that...? The  
sound came again and this time it was unmistakable. A moan. And a feminine  
one at that.

Unable to stop himself, Ray walked up to the door. It was cracked open  
several inches and gave him a perfect view of the cot.

Oh. _Wow_.

Fraser was having sex. Really. At least Ray was pretty sure it was Fraser.  
All he could see was his back and ass, and while Ray had paid a lot of  
attention to that ass, the only time he had ever seen it in its currently  
unclothed state was in own mind. This was definitely a rare case of reality  
being much better than fantasy. Fraser was fucking the woman beneath  
him, the muscles in that perfect ass flexing with every thrust. A slender  
leg was wrapped around Fraser's waist, pulling him closer. From his angle  
though, Ray was unable to see the woman's face.

Ray took a step back and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this.  
It was a total invasion of privacy. But the sound of Fraser's grunts  
and the woman's soft moans caused all of his thoughts to go south and  
he turned to watch again.

They had changed positions and the woman was straddling Fraser. She was  
now facing Ray and he could see the slick cock that slid in and out of  
her body. Ray stared at it, his own cock hardening at the sight. He wished  
that it was his body that the cock was thrusting into at the same time  
he wished he was in Fraser's position. Fraser's hands were all over the  
woman's body; clasping her hips, running up and down her thighs and ass,  
cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over the nipples. One hand  
trailed down between her legs and her head snapped back as Fraser rubbed  
her clit. With her blond hair no longer hiding her face, Ray was finally  
able to see who she was.

 _Fuck_.

Ray half turned and leaned against the wall, running a hand over his  
face. He shook his head. He had been kidding this afternoon when he had  
said that it was frowned upon in the States to crush your sister's smokes.  
Well, no, it was true that it was generally looked down upon around here,  
it's just...ah, fuck. He couldn't think. If anything, realizing that  
Fraser was fucking Maggie, his own sister, had made Ray's cock even harder.

"You're truly a sick fuck," he said quietly to himself and  
opened his fly. Listening to Fraser and Maggie, he stroked his cock,  
imagining what they were doing. He imagined Fraser between her legs,  
licking her, fucking her with his hand and then his cock. He pictured  
Maggie's mouth wrapped around Fraser. The image dissolved and then it  
was his mouth around that thick, beautiful cock. A moan slipped unchecked  
through his lips.

He covered his mouth, but it was too late. The sounds from the office  
had stopped. Ray struggled with shaking hands to put himself back into  
his pants, cursing his decision to wear button-fly jeans today. He bit  
his lip to keep from groaning as he buttoned them over his erection.

Ray had just finished fastening the top button when Fraser opened the  
door the rest of the way. He had put on his boxers but his erection was  
clearly visible through the white material. Ray forced himself to not  
look at it. His eyes trailed up the other man's body, noting the flushed  
skin on his stomach, the way his skin glowed with sweat in the dim light.  
There were narrow red lines on his chest and arms. Nail tracks? Ray's  
cock surged at the thought. He made his way up to Fraser's face, which  
was flushed from both sex and embarrassment. His hair was sticking up  
at all kinds of directions and his full lips were swollen and red.

"Ray," he said, breaking the silence.

"Fraser," Ray said back to him, fighting to control the tone  
of his voice, the blush that was threatening to overcome his face, and  
his arousal straining against his jeans. He lost on all fronts.

Ray cleared his throat. "I have, um, Francesca gave me some stuff  
about the, ah, Lewis case, and I thought that I'd..." Ray reached  
behind himself and struggled to get the piece of paper from his back  
pocket. When he was finally able to get it free, he looked back at Fraser.  
He was staring at Ray's crotch and the visible outline of his hard-on  
with an unreadable expression on his face.

Wanting to get out of there with at least a sliver of pride left, Ray  
hastily gave Fraser the paper. "So I guess I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow  
then."

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping his forearm and  
pulling him into the room. The next thing he knew, Fraser had him up  
against the door, his erection poking into Ray's hip. Fraser's mouth  
took his hungrily and roughly. Ray gasped in surprise and pleasure, and  
wrapped his arms around Fraser's back, rubbing his own cock against the  
other man.

Fraser broke the kiss and looked back at Maggie. Over Fraser's shoulder  
Ray could see the woman nod. Turning back to him, Fraser asked, "Would  
you like to join us?"

Would he like to join them? What kind of question was that? Hell yes,  
he wanted to join them. He had wanted Fraser for months now and Maggie  
would be the icing on the cake.

Fraser was looking at him intently. Realizing that he hadn't answered  
the question yet, Ray nodded and brought those sinful lips to his again.

Fraser slid Ray's jacket off his shoulders. He grabbed the sides of his  
dark navy blue shirt and pulled it and the white T-shirt up and over  
Ray's head in one efficient movement. Directing Ray over towards the  
cot, he got down on his knees and quickly removed Ray's boots and socks.  
When he got to the Ray's fly, however, his movements slowed, undoing  
only one button at a time. It was not nearly fast enough for Ray, who  
removed Fraser's hands and stripped his jeans and his boxer-briefs off  
quickly.

Fraser took Ray's hard cock in his hand and slowly stroked it. Ray gasped  
at his touch and his knees nearly buckled as Fraser took him inside his  
mouth. Oh yeah. He had definitely done this before. Ray grinned. The  
Mountie was just full of surprises tonight.

A soft sound came from the cot and Ray looked over at Maggie. She was  
not looking directly at him, but rather at Fraser sucking him. Her right  
hand...

Ray looked quickly away. He knew if he watched Maggie touching herself  
the whole thing would be over before it ever really started. He couldn't  
look down at Fraser either. The feeling was intense enough already without  
adding the visual image to go along with it. He settled on closing his  
eyes.

He moaned in protest as Fraser's mouth withdrew. Fraser pushed him onto  
the bed and then went to get something from his desk drawer.

Ray turned his attention to the woman next to him. Actually, considering  
she pulled him on top of her, he really didn't have a choice in the matter.  
Not that he really minded. No, not at all.

"Hi," she said and brought his mouth to hers.

"Hey," he said after their kiss ended. "You know, I feel  
like I should've at least taken you out to dinner first."

"How about you owe me one?"

"Okay," he said and kissed her again, one of his hands sliding  
between her legs into her warmth.

Maggie sighed softly and reached for a foil packet beside her. Ray moved  
so she could put the condom on him. He lowered himself again and in one  
smooth movement he was surrounded in her tight heat.

Ray leaned his forehead on Maggie's shoulder. God, it had been a long  
time since he had last done this. It felt so good.

Fraser was back and ran a hand along Ray's back as he moved in and out  
of Maggie. Fraser's hand slipped lower and ran over Ray's ass before  
going between the cheeks. Ray stilled as a finger brushed over his anus.

It had been even longer since he had done that.

Fraser carefully maneuvered himself so he was lying on his side next  
to Ray and Maggie. Still running his hand along Ray's cleft, he asked,  
"Ray, can I...?"

Ray reached out and brought Fraser's mouth to his, kissing him passionately.  
"Yeah," he whispered. He watched in awe--and lust--as Fraser  
then kissed Maggie, his fingers teasing and pinching one of her hard  
pink nipples.

Fraser drew away and Ray bucked as a lubricated fingertip entered him.  
He gently thrust into Maggie as Fraser carefully prepared him. After  
a while he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do it, Fraser."

Fraser's fingers left him and a few seconds later were replaced with  
the head of his cock. Ray willed his body to relax as Fraser pushed in,  
inch by inch, until he was finally completely inside. Ray groaned in  
pleasure. He took in a deep breath, trying relax and control his body.  
Slowly, Fraser began to move.

It was awkward at first, but the three of them quickly established a  
rhythm. Every time Ray thrust forward he was enveloped in Maggie's moist  
tightness, and every time he thrust back, Fraser's thick cock brushed  
against his prostate, sending bolts of pure pleasure through his body.  
It was the best of both worlds.

Ray tried to hold on as long as possible, but when Maggie came the contractions  
around his cock pushed him over the edge of control. He thrust into her  
shuddering body once more and let go, crying out his release. A few seconds  
later, Fraser bit down on Ray's shoulder, thrusting into him roughly  
and then shaking against his back.

They stayed in their positions, enjoying the post-coital haze until Maggie  
spoke.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" was the reply from both men.

"Can't breathe."

Mumbling their apologies, Ray and Fraser moved and threw their condoms  
in the waste basket by the desk. The three of them tried to arrange themselves  
comfortably in the narrow bed, which proved even more difficult than  
it looked. They finally settled with Ray spooned behind Maggie and Fraser  
behind Ray. Fraser reached down, brought a blanket over them, and wrapped  
an arm around both Ray and Maggie.

Ray was drifting off to sleep when Maggie laughed and Fraser said, "Of  
all the things that happened, that is what bothered you?"

O-kay. "Did I miss somethin' or do you two have a telepathic thing  
going on here?" Ray asked his, uh, lovers. Whoa. That was kinda  
freaky. But in a good way. A very good way.

"In a way, both," Fraser answered.

Ray decided that he was way too tried to even try to wrap his mind around  
that statement. He shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable...

And the cot collapsed.

The End.

*******************

Warnings: Incest. M/F sex. M/M sex. M/M/F sex. Voyeurism. Furniture abuse.

Pairing: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Maggie Mackenzie

Rating: NC-17 for all things mentioned in 'warnings' and language.

Spoilers: For "Hunting Season." This takes place the night  
before the tag.

Disclaimers: They're not mine. I'm not even sure these are my muses.

Title is from the following piece of dialogue:  
Ray: You guys really connected, didn't you?  
Fraser: Yes, we did. In more ways than you think.

Various Other Musings: Thanks to Jen for getting the creative juices  
going at Bindlechat. Thanks to all the Bindlestitchers for corrupting  
me past the point of no return.

Feedback will be very gratefully received at


End file.
